


Secrets never hurt anyone

by AlayneBaelish



Series: dysfunctional love [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, dialling up the creep factor to the max, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: Lies don't hurt you, lies hurt the ones you love.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Series: dysfunctional love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654765
Comments: 27
Kudos: 101





	Secrets never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsallhushhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallhushhush/gifts).



> Sansa is fifteen and is in a pre existing relationship with Petyr (no I don't mention how old she was when it first started) and if you read the tags YES you saw it, incest! So if that bothers you at all turn back now

_'What did you do today?'_

Sansa smiled with the incoming text messages from Petyr and typed her replied, _'I had school silly'_

_'I know that. Anything interesting happen?'_

Sansa was sat in the lounge room with her feet curled under her with her parents watching the news with her and her siblings, who were all meant to be doing their homework.

"I don't know how you kids would've gotten on when we were young?" Ned said, as he shock his head at not only Sansa but Arya, Jon and Robb too, who were all texting.

"Leave it, you know they would've turned out just fine," Cat replied with a roll of her eyes.

 _'Joff and Harry dared each other to see who could drink the most milk through a straw up their noses'_ Sansa replied to Petyr's question.

 _'I'm sorry I missed it_ ' Sansa laughed as she heard his sarcasm bleeding through his message. _'What are you doing right now?'_ Petyr asked.

_'Not watching tv with mum and dad'_

_'Homework complete?'_

_'Finished hours ago'_

_'Are you lying?'_

_'You tell me'_ Sansa smiled with her reply.

_'So you want that pretty arse of yours spanked'_

_'Maybe that's what you want, and I'm just helping you to get it'_ Sansa squirmed in her seat and tried to be subtle about it, she didn't want her family to know she was getting turned on with all of them right there.

 _'Good answer, now go to bed soon.'_ Petyr instructed.

_'But it's not even 9pm yet!'_

_'Doesn't matter. I want you well rested when I visit tomorrow'_

_'Fine. I will'_

_'Good girl, sweetling'_

Ned and Catelyn were having a massive argument but in order to keep it away from the children they were fighting outside in the backyard. Most of the Stark children were sitting in the den with their uncle Benjen, watching an action movie with the sound system on loud and turned almost up to the max, a thought Benjen quickly got to drown out the sound of the arguing couple.

While Sansa was confined to her room but was in the company of her adopted uncle Petyr, a friend of the family since before she could walk. Her mum used to tell her the story of how Petyr came about the title of uncle when Sansa used to ask about it, which was before her teenage years and before her rebellious streak in recent months that had her fighting with her dad at every opportunity. When Sansa was about four or five when she was learning about family in her classes, she had overheard her mum refer to Petyr as her brother on numerous family occasions, and so from then on the title had stuck.

Earlier that day Ned had been rifling through Sansa's drawers, looking for clues. He knew teenagers fought with parents, and rebelled all the time but in the last few months Sansa seemed more argumentative towards him and he wanted to know why.

Sansa had been let off school early, it was one of their early days and she came home to see her dad going through her things and throwing her clothes and some leftover stuffed toys and even some of her jewellery onto the floor, "What the hell are you doing in my room!"

Ned turned from where he was, seeing her drop her school bag from her shoulders, and went back to tossing clothes from the shelves within her cupboard.

"Get out!" She shouted as she tried gathering some of her more favourite pieces of clothes and bundling them onto the bed.

"You may be getting older but don't you swear at me young lady!" Ned raised his voice to match hers.

"What, hell? Since when has that been a swear word" Sansa was not only angry she was also getting upset at how unfair Ned was being.

"Since always," Ned replied.

"Why are you only telling me off for saying it then? Arya says it all the time!" Sansa pointed out.

"She does not!" Ned turned red as he moved onto her side tables.

"Oh-bull!" Arya swore worse than all their brothers put together and Sansa hated how he let it slip with her younger sister all the time, but if she did one little thing he'd ground her for a week. Frustrated tears were pooling in Sansa's eyes as she watched on betrayed that her father was destroying her stuff.

As he reached her dresser though she tried blocking his hands from pulling out any more of her drawers, "Go away! This is my room, why are you doing this?!"

When Ned continued to ignore her cry's and everything she was saying, just battered her hands away Sansa got more hysterical. "Noo, dad stop it! Stop it!" She was smacking his arms and trying to push in front of him so Ned couldn't grab anything and as they struggled some more her snow globe got knocked over and smashed on the floor along with her clothes that had yet to be picked up.

"You broke it!" Sansa cried as she went to her knees working through her tears to see how much of her clothes were completely ruined, "Look what you did! You broke it! And my clothes! How could you?" Sansa was getting even louder, it wouldn't be surprising if the neighbours could hear her. "I hate you! Why won't you get the bloody hell out of my room?!"

All the shouting had gotten Catelyn's attention from where she had working from her home office downstairs, and she ran in to see all hell had broken loose in Sansa's bedroom. "Ned what is the meaning of this?"

"I've had enough of this Cat, I'm getting to the bottom of Sansa's insolence," Ned explained, trying to make his wife see his side.

"There are better ways of accomplishing it Ned," Cat reprimanded him, "This'll only make her hate you."

"I can live with her hate, but she will respect me while she's still living under my roof," Ned said.

Sansa uselessly wiped at her eyes that were drenched with her tears as she used some of her damaged dresses to mop up the glitter and water from the broken globe that was now leaving a stain on her rug. She tried avoiding the glass shards as best she could but still managed to prick one of her fingers, which was left unnoticed.

Cat bent down to help her, patting some of Sansa's hair and curling some strands behind her ear lovingly, she placed some of the big pieces of glass in Sansa's small trash bin that was kept by the side of her bed. Sansa appreciated her mother trying to help her, and when she felt her loving touch it made Sansa sniffle but when Ned pulled out her underwear drawer she lost it again.

"Don't touch that!" Sansa yelled, "Leave it alone!"

"No!" Ned sounded just as furious as her. Ned was used to rebellious teenagers, Lords know he went through it with Robb and Jon but nothing had prepared him for Sansa. He didn't want to do this but the last time one of his children acted up he had found drugs in their underwear drawer, but he lost it when he found a box of prescribed birth control pills under Sansa's name.

"You're fifteen. Fifteen Sansa!" Ned looked ready to murder, and handed what he found to Cat to show her.

Sansa's face felt even redder as she stood facing her parents. "What are you doing with this?"

Ned's question sounded more accusatory than anything else. So Sansa stood with her arms folded in front of herself, bracing herself for more fighting, "None of your business!"

"You're my business! So is this yours?"

Ned's question had Sansa rolling her eyes, "Well obviously." Sansa saw no point in denying it when they had already seen it was in her name.

"Ned. I think I should talk to Sansa alone," Cat butted in.

This was more for something between a mother and daughter to discuss but Ned refused to move from where he stood and faced Sansa asking, "Are you having sex?"

Sansa felt her jaw drop, shocked, "Wh.. what? No, dad!" The shock of the accusation made her stutter at first before she even thought to answer.

"Ned that's enough! Outside, now!" Cat had enough of her husbands antics and marched them both out of her room, "Sansa stay here until I've decided your punishment." Cat spoke in a more reasonable tone of voice towards Sansa before closing the door behind them and leaving her alone with a mess.

"She's fifteen years old Cat!" Ned yelled once they were away from prying/nosey eyes, and still clutching onto the box of pills.

"I know! Which is why what you did is even worse," Cat wasn't having it.

"How can you say that?" Ned was shocked by that statement.

"How could you violate her room like that? You've ruined any chance for her to come to us naturally for any problems, now Sansa will never trust us!" Cat pointed out. She was furious with Ned for doing this, and she rubbed her forehead frustrated. "You should've come to me, what the hell were you thinking?"

"What?! I'm just doing what we did when this happened before!" Ned said, confused by Cat's anger and frustration.

"Those were completely different situations! Boys are different," And Jon was his problem, not hers. "You can't do this with girls..." Cat began to pace back and forth as she tried thinking of how to fix this mess.

"Maybe I should let Ben and Baelish know we're cancelling tonight?" Ned was quick to suggest and even scrambled for his phone.

"No," Cat disagreed, "I think this might help, I think Petyr might be able to get through to Sansa actually."

"Phft!" Ned rolled his eyes, clearly upset at the thought.

Catelyn always suspected Ned was jealous of Petyr's close relationship with Sansa, ever since Sansa had first learnt to talk the two of them had formed a close bond. But bonding was a two way street and she couldn't remember Ned ever putting much effort in Sansa's interests like Petyr did, but in this circumstance it could be an advantage.

"No this is good," Cat voiced her thoughts, "But I'll give him a heads up though." As she began dialling his number Cat had flashbacks to the last time she had rung her childhood friend.

Catelyn was furious with Ned, the most she had ever been in her life. They had been married for about just over a year, Cat was nursing their firstborn and waiting for when Ned would return home to see them, but when he did Ned returned from an almost year long trip for work holding a newborn baby himself.

Catelyn was drinking alone and well on her way to getting shitfaced drunk as she invited Petyr over to join her, even in her drunk state she was surprised he had shown up after the last time she saw him when Brandon had hospitalized him. They'd stayed at the pub drinking until closing time and when they left in a cab both were so drunk neither of them could remember their own addresses.

When Catelyn awoke the following morning with the worst hangover of her life, she could vaguely recall waking up naked in a strange hotel room with an equally naked Petyr, who was passed out beside her.

She rushed from the room as fast as her headache would allow and left in the first available cab knowing she had just made a big mistake as she felt residue stickiness between her thighs, but at the same time understanding her husband just that little bit more. Accidents happen, people make mistakes (some bigger than others) and she had never loved anyone like she did Ned. And before that night she never would've been able to get her head around Ned cheating on her but in a strange way to brought her back closer to him.

That mistake was never spoken of though, Cat never told Ned even when he asked where she had been. Cat only mentioned in passing to staying in a hotel and left out the part that she wasn't alone. It was even forgotten about from some, because Petyr never asked her what happened that night and he never tried to romantically pursue her. Something Cat knew he'd do if he remembered it, and nine months later Sansa was born from that mistake. And the secret of who Sansa's real father was, Cat would take with her to her grave.

Throughout the years there were days when her guilty conscience would overwhelm her, like not being able to love Jon like she could her own children or when the pressure of keeping her secret got too much, but letting Petyr be a part of their daughters life even if it was just as a pseudo uncle helped ease some of that guilt off her shoulders.

Petyr wasn't the only one invited over, Benjen was pulling up just as Petyr parked his car in the Stark's driveway, and they gave each other a nod as they both stood waiting for someone to answer the door in awkward silence.

"Uncle Benjen!" Jon was happy to see his favourite uncle as he answered and rushed him in so they could hug, while letting Petyr slip through and avoiding most of the awkward greetings.

Petyr didn't want to seem like he was only interested in seeing Sansa, even though she was the only reason he was there. Petyr usually got away with avoiding greetings but this time he paused in the entranceway as Arya and Bran immediately started gossiping.

"Sansa's in deep shit, she's got a boyfriend!" Bran told the adults as he greeted them both, while Arya stood back and spoke over him, and correcting him in the process.

"Nah not that, they think she's having sex."

One of Petyr's eyebrows rose at that piece of information, making him feel extra cautious.

"What?" Benjen looked shocked, "Surely that's not right."

"Dad raided her room, he thought she was on drugs or something," Arya told them, not being able to contain herself like she had been dying to say that since the beginning of the conversation.

Petyr didn't stick around too much longer after that and made his way through the house and found Catelyn entering kitchen through the backdoor where he could see Ned fuming through the screen door.

"Petyr. Thanks for coming," Cat greeted him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Most of the important facts had already been briefly discussed over the phone so it wasn't long before he headed up stairs towards the bedrooms, even smiling and waving to Rickon as he rushed past him on the stairs.

"Hey uncle Pete, bye uncle Pete!"

Petyr gently knocked on Sansa's door alerting her that she wasn't alone anymore, and as he came in and saw the devastation of Ned's anger causing Petyr to get angry for an entirely different reason. He made sure to close the door and came prepared with a doorstopper, knowing Ned and Cat didn't believe children should be allowed locks on their doors and slipped it in place before approaching.

"Sansa..."

It was one of the few times Petyr was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say, and made himself comfortable on the edge of her bed.

Sansa was in some desperate need of comfort and she moved in between his parted legs and laid her head upon his lap as she cried anew. Petyr was patient through it all, her tears and her poor attempt to speak as she told him her side of events.

Through it all, he had been stroking her hair lovingly and once she stopped he cupped her reddened cheeks that were hot to the touch and drew her up so he could place a kiss to her dewy lips. "We'll get through this," Petyr started.

"How? He destroyed everything!" Sansa protested profusely.

"Not everything," Petyr gave her a knowing look and encouraged her to sit on his lap, "Did he find out about us?"

"...No." Sansa pouted as she clung to his shoulders.

"See. So not everything is ruined," Petyr said and reassuringly patted her thigh.

"But... my things," Sansa sniffled unable to say anything else.

"Come here," Petyr said as he encouraged Sansa to rest her head on his chest, "It's understandable you feel violated. Someone came into your room and invaded your privacy but know this, I won't stand for it." Petyr rested his cheek against the top of her head, "I don't care if Ned is your father, he won't get away with hurting you like this."

"Promise?"

Petyr gave her a wicked smile as he took one of her hands, seeing the cut on her finger he brought it to his mouth and sucked on it.

Just as Sansa was beginning to enjoy it Petyr made her get up off his lap. Petyr then started looking for something else for Sansa to wear that wasn't destroyed, so she could finally get out of her school uniform.

When shouts from downstairs announcing dinner was ready neither of them moved to leave until Ned was asked by his wife to get them both, he came in to see the destruction he had caused was still there.

"Dinners ready," Ned said awkwardly.

Neither Sansa nor Petyr had lifted a finger to clean it, leaving her room as it was for Ned to look upon his handiwork guiltily.

Dinner was an even more awkward affair, it was just a simple dish of spaghetti. Everyone sat around the table in silence because no one wanting to be the first one to speak. Except for Petyr, who was the only one smiling, and he saluted Ned with his glass of wine when the other man looked his way for a job well done.

Ned clicked his tongue annoyed, seeing Petyr's gesture for the insult it was intended to be.

After dinner most of the others headed back down to the den while Robb and Theon left to go back to his place, to get away from all the tension. Petyr and Sansa went to leave the table, to head back up to her room but Cat called for Sansa to stay.

Petyr gave Sansa's thigh a reassuring squeeze underneath the table cloth and left her alone with her parents.

"Ned," Cat was nodding her head towards Sansa letting him know now was the time.

Ned got the message and coughed awkwardly with where to start, "Sansa, I'm sorry."

"Thanks dad," Sansa said, still not looking at either of them.

"And I promise I'll get you a new snow globe to replace the other one," Ned offered.

"I don't care about the stupid snow globe," Sansa said huffily.

"You don't?" Now Ned was confused.

"No," it was about so much more than that, but Sansa didn't say anything else and just sat there silently fuming.

It was Catelyn who brought out the box and placed it on the tabletop pushing it towards Sansa, "How long have you been on the pill?"

"About a year, okay?" Sansa snapped, her eyes darting around the room, not wanting to talk about this.

"Why?" Cat asked.

Sansa turned beet red in the face with the story her and Petyr came up with, "Because I get heavy periods. It's the only thing that helps."

Ned turned even redder, while also feeling embarrassed.

"Who helped you with this?"

"The school nurse," Sansa said answering her mum's question.

"Well..." Cat was trying to process everything, "I think under the circumstances they'll be no grounding."

"Really? Thanks mum!" Sansa gave them her first smile of the evening. "Can uncle Petyr please stay over?"

"I suppose so," Catelyn agreed reluctantly, "We'll put him in Robb's room then."

"Thank you mum," Sansa came around the table to give her mum a hug and kissed her cheek, than turned and hugged Ned very briefly, "Thanks dad." Than she rushed away to tell Petyr the good news.

The only perks of staying in Robb's room was the tv on the wall, Petyr couldn't sleep and flicked through all the channels and laughed when Ned banged on the wall in protest when he came across some porno. Poor kid must've found it impossible to have a proper wank with his parents room right next door.

When Sansa entered some hours later the tv had long since been switched over to the news which Petyr had kept on as he did some work on his phone, but put it aside when Sansa joined him in bed.

"I've missed you." Sansa said as she made herself comfy.

"Come here," Petyr cocked a finger at her, his voice suddenly sounding deeper. "Show me."

Sansa squirmed and squeezed her thighs together as she felt herself already beginning to feel moist with minimal teasing.

Petyr looked at her like he already knew how his voice would affect her and smiled wickedly. Sansa tossed the pillow aside and scooted over to give Petyr a proper kiss.

He took over the kiss immediately taking a hold of her neck, which thrilled her as he made her yield to him. One of his arms wrapped around her frame and she hummed into his kiss.

Tonight felt different though from most nights, they weren't always so lucky to find time like this alone together too often.What threw her off was Petyr was already thrusting his hardened cock against her thigh so soon, surprising her because there was usually more foreplay involved before there was any dry humping.

Petyr was feeling extra frisky, his enthusiasm increased with the added risk of possibly being caught fucking the Stark's eldest daughter, while they slept with only a wall between them. Petyr had already been hard as a rock by the time Sansa had joined him in her brothers bed.

"Do you want me?" Petyr asked, but wasn't happy when Sansa only nodded. "Tell me princess."

"Please Petyr, I've missed you so much, I want you. I love you." Sansa spoke softly so she wouldn't wake her parents but meant every word she said to Petyr, "Please?"

Petyr's lips crashed against hers, kissing her madly and wildly.

He rolled them over and pulled on her pale pink cotton nightie exposing her white panties to the air, he groaned roughly into their kiss when he felt through the material how wet she already was for him.

"Take them off," Petyr ordered as he sat back on his thighs as he pulled his top over his head exposing his chest with its ragged scar.

Sansa pushed her knees up and pulled her underwear off doing as she was told, but when Petyr held her ankles up and made her spread her legs apart so they were either side of his hips she begun to giggle nervously.

Petyr leant down kissing her to help calm down her nervousness, his hands rubbed soothing patterns along her legs as he lowered himself over her.

As her fingers loosened their death grip on his arms Petyr eased up on their kiss and started placing smaller kisses and more behind her ear and down her neck. Sansa felt her nervousness recede as Petyr kept reassuring her through his touch and kisses alone.

They always liked to play wherever they found time alone together but this was still new to her. Sansa could count on one hand the amount of times they'd had sex, or she had seen Petyr naked so whenever he was feeling more amorous Sansa's natural instinct was still to act timid and nervous.

His hands roamed under her nightie, coaxing sighs from her parted lips, one of his hands cupped her breast teasing the nipple to peak.

Sansa was trying to be quiet but Petyr knew she was finding it difficult, her hands dipped down his back feeling his tensing muscles until she got to his boxers and tried pushing them down but not succeeding as he kept thrusting against her naked core.

Petyr nipped at her jaw as he pushed his boxers just low enough to expose his cock and bringing one of Sansa's hands to it for her to hold. Her inexperienced hands didn't squeeze him too tight and she didn't have enough coordination to pump either but that just turned him on even more.

Her hand froze as Petyr's fingers dipped into her entrance feeling how her juices were already soaking so he moved her hand out of the way.

He wanted her now and grasped himself, giving his cock a few pumps to relieve some tension before lining himself up.

Sansa was just pulling her nightie over her head and cried out as Petyr thrust into her not giving her enough time to adjust before taking a firm hold of her waist and pounded into her vigorously, he was groaning with every thrust at how tightly she was squeezing him.

It felt like Petyr's appetite for her was unyielding, Sansa barely could get a hold of herself as Petyr filled her striking with precision.

Sansa couldn't control all her moans enjoying every thrust forward of Petyr's cock, she was writhing trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

They both almost jumped out of their skin when Ned pounded his fist against the wall a few times, "Change the channel Baelish!"

"Sure thing!" Petyr yelled back, he was still rock hard and still buried balls deep within Sansa and thrust back in and leant down to kiss her to cover up their moans.

One of his hands returned to her breasts and the other he used to steady himself. "Be quiet for daddy."

Sansa was clutching at Petyr's hair and bit his jaw trying to silence herself, she tried not to cry out at his words but felt appalled at how her walls tightened around his cock feeling more turned on. Petyr felt his balls tightening, he wasn't going to last much longer and didn't want to cum before Sansa.

The force of his thrusts increased, Sansa's thighs tightened around his waist.

"There's no lock on the door," Petyr's gruff whisper went right through her.

"Ughhahh."

"Shh," Petyr whispered, "we wouldn't want your family walking in on us now would we?"

Sansa bit into her lip trying to silence herself but nodded in agreement.

"And Sansa, tsk. In your brothers bed no less!"

"Ah-" Sansa almost yelled but bit into Petyr's shoulder trying to get a hold of herself but it was impossible as their pace increased tenfold.

Petyr turned his head towards the door for dramatic emphasis, "Do I hear footsteps?"

"Mmnmm," Sansa's cry was muffled by Petyr's shoulder as she lost it and came hard causing Petyr to follow suit and grunted lowly by her ear as he spilled within her.

"Sweetling where's my hug?"

Sansa was ignoring everyone as more of the family came over for the Stark's annual new years eve party, even when Petyr arrived she was sitting on one of the armchairs and refused get up to greet him. She huffed and turned back to the television instead.

Catelyn saw the awkward exchange and showed her daughter how disappointed she was with Sansa's rudeness.

Petyr smiled like nothing was amiss and sat on the sofa facing her, keeping her and some of the younger kids company while everyone was outside where the food was and where most of them were mingling.

The Stark's didn't host Christmas for the first time in years, due to Ned's recent firing but they still tried to keep up appearances with their new years eve party.

Petyr thanked the person, he presumed was Cat when he was handed a glass of wine but was wrong as he saw Ned also try to offer Sansa a can of lemonade.

"No thanks." Sansa said sharply.

"But you love lemons," Ned tried pointing out, even shaking the can a little in her face to be enticing.

"No!" Sansa raised her voice, looking ready to explode.

Ned gave his head a scratch at a loss of what to do, "You want coke like your brothers then?"

"No dad!" Sansa was almost shouting, and so Ned walked off. Petyr didn't miss the exchange and neither did her younger siblings who all gave Sansa looks. Sansa's attitude hadn't been that bad since Ned had ransacked her room months ago and they all looked at her, not wanting another scene like that again.

Petyr spent most of his time nibbling on some chips he'd taken from the bowl on the coffee table and leisurely sipped at his wine, while not taking his eyes off Sansa.

As some of the kids grew more restless and started looking for something else to do for fun it was just Petyr and Sansa left with Rickon who was laying on the floor playing with his Lego with the tv still going in the background.

"You're upset with me," Petyr observed.

Sansa shock her head negatively but the way in which she refused to look back at him and her pouting as she crossed her arms told a whole other story. Petyr patted his knee when he saw he finally had Sansa's attention, "Come here."

He had it all along but Sansa didn't want to give into him so easily, it had been weeks and she hadn't heard from him, not even a single text message wishing her a Merry Christmas either. Them being a part wasn't anything new, but this was the first time when Petyr left with no contact between them, not even for his nightly check in that she always looked forward to.

"Sansa."

The way in which Petyr pronounced every letter of her name let her know she was on thin ice with him, but she still gave out another huff as she did as he asked.

Sansa sat on the empty space beside him instead of his lap like his hand gesture had suggested, not with Rickon still in the room, even though he wasn't paying attention to them.

Petyr's hand shot out and seized Sansa's thigh before she had a chance of moving further away from him, his grip on her bare upper thigh from where her dress had ridden up caused a fluttering sensation deep within her the moment he initiated contact.

This she loved even if he was going to punish her, it was the absence of his attention she couldn't handle. Three long excruciating weeks without a word, and during the Christmas holidays was just too much. Sansa wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to Petyr's side, but she couldn't, not with Rickon in the room or with the threat of more people walking in at any moment.

Sansa almost gave the game away, she was about to cry out her protest when she felt Petyr's hand retreat, but Ned and Edmure entered offering up some snacks even though the pizza had already been ordered. Petyr declined everything on offer with a dismissive wave.

"No," Sansa almost snapped her head off at her dad and uncle while Rickon jumped away from his car he was building out of his Lego's to grab himself some.

Sansa almost let out a painful squeak when Petyr pinched her thigh, he leant over and whispered in her ear making her want to squirm, his voice sounding gruffer than usual, "Bratty girls don't get rewarded."

"I stole some of the lemon bars for you," Ned tried again with another peace offering of sorts. Sansa took one from the platter along with a napkin, giving him a smile too, "Thanks dad." Ned returned her smile and rubbed her shoulder affectionately as he walked off.

While everyone was still eating Sansa followed Petyr into the den with her plate of unfinished slices of pizza, the den had been setup all ready for a movie marathon with the floor covered with air mattresses and the sofa pulled out, with piles of pillows and blankets at the ready.

Like the room Petyr looked ready to lay down and relax in his jeans and comfy sweater, he chose one of the air mattresses for them and let Sansa choose the movie.

Halfway during Pride and Prejudice though Arya and Bran came in followed closely by Rickon and Robin.

Sansa and Petyr separated themselves, and sat up to make it look like they weren't doing anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing Petyr could do when ten more minutes in they all started complaining about the movie, making it impossible for Sansa to follow the plot any longer even though it was one of her childhood favourites.

"This is boring!" Robin said.

"Yeah, don't we have anything good?" Rickon joined in.

"But I'm watching this!" Sansa protested, upset they were ruining everything.

Ned came in to investigate as Sansa kept arguing with them, and even tried prying the dvd out of Arya's hand when she took the movie out of the player. "What's going on here?" Ned asked his girls that were in the mists of what could turn into an epic fight.

"We want to watch a good movie," Arya spoke first.

"But uncle Petyr and I were watching it!" Sansa looked at her dad pleading, trying to make him be the voice of reason.

"It's a lovely-dovey movie," Arya scrunched up her face horrified at the thought of it, "And the boys won't wanna sit through it!"

"Sansa," Ned started.

She instantly knew where this was going and she dejectedly let go of her mum's movie before it got broken, letting Arya look triumphant.

"Maybe there's something here we can all compromise on." Ned said, and quickly scanned through the family collection. "What about Speed? You like the love story in that," Ned tried saying but Sansa just went back to her spot beside Petyr, stomping her feet with every step and crossed her arms grumpily and refusing to reply.

"Eww. No dad," Arya shot down his suggestion fast, "We're watching Aliens."

"Really? Good choice," Ned agreed and sat himself down on the sofa as Arya rushed to put it on.

Petyr and Sansa had retreated under the massive blanket, so it would go relatively unnoticed how close they actually were.

"It's so unfair," Sansa sniffled as once again her parents wouldn't take her side.

"I know sweetling," Petyr replied as he drew Sansa in closer within the circle of his arms.

Her emotions always ran higher right after her periods and adding to it she never read the letter he had left for her in her jewellery box, Sansa was feeling even worse so Petyr had an idea of how to make it up to her.

The room had been draped in darkness, all the lights had been switched off for more atmosphere, so Petyr was more confident they wouldn't get caught even with Ned sitting on the sofa behind them, so the thrill was just too sweet to pass up.

"Let daddy make you feel better, okay?"

Sansa's breath hitched as Petyr spoke in her ear and felt his hand move under her short dress and press against her stomach. He didn't move his hand until he felt Sansa nod in consent.

His fingers caressed down her stomach past her navel until his fingertips reached the top of her underwear, making her already feel breathless before they had begun.

"Shh," Petyr whispered their eyes connecting and seeing the desire in both their eyes even in the dim light, so he saw when Sansa nodded again.

Petyr tried not to give their game away and bent one knee up, bunching the blanket close to where his hand was so it would look like he was getting comfortable and not about to get Sansa off in a room full of her family.

"Ice cream?" Edmure asked, interrupting the movie but was a welcomed interruption with only Petyr and Sansa declining.

Petyr leant on his other arm and let Sansa use it as a pillow so they could be closer, he timed it well when the team was preparing and the marching music played to cover the sound of Sansa's light moan when his fingers slipped under her cotton panties and through her curls finding she was already wet when he touched the lips of her labia.

"Check it out, I am the ultimate bad ass!"

Petyr had to smirk when he heard Bill Paxton's line from the film, and as his fingers spread Sansa's lips apart to spread more of her dew around he had to disagree with him.

When the first finger entered her, Sansa couldn't control her reaction and she panted into Petyr's neck, one of her hands clutched at his t-shirt.

"Everything alright Sansa?" Ned asked concerned, looking down at them.

Petyr lifted his head up and inserted a second finger into Sansa as he replied to Ned, "Yeah, she's still just a little upset."

"Jeez Sansa! If you're gonna be baby why don't you go to your room or something!" Arya was annoyed that they were interrupting the movie while Sansa turned her head to glare at her.

Ned looked upset at how Sansa was opening up to Petyr and not him, "Sansa why don't you come up here? And join me for the rest of the film." He tried reaching out to her.

"No, uncle Petyr and I are talking."

Sansa sounded whiny and still upset, Ned grumbled unhappily as he watched as Sansa hugged Petyr close to her like he couldn't remember her ever doing with him, not past the age of five anyway, when she started developing her more girlish tastes.

The only other time there was a disruption was when Theon and Robb was asked by Cat to find Ned but chose to stay and watch the rest of the movie as well.

"You feel so good around my fingers Sansa, squeezing them nice and tight," Petyr kept his comments coming, to make it seem like the two of them were keeping up a conversation.

"Quiet now Sansa, you don't want to give us away... Unless you want us to get caught?" He said cheekily.

Sansa was fighting her body's natural reaction to spread her legs wide apart and to thrust her body closer to Petyr's thrusting fingers, but she still managed to glare at Petyr for his last comment.

"Don't give me that look, unless you want me to stop?"

"No, please?" Sansa whispered, hoping no one could hear them.

Petyr gave her a reassuring look as he kept his fingers moving, slowly increasing the pace so Sansa wouldn't get used to it and get comfortable with what he was doing to her under the covers.

"I want to flip you over and bury my cock in you. You'd like that wouldn't you sweetling?"

She nodded, his fingers speeding up as they imaged that very scenario playing out. They'd be ripped apart quickly and never mind that all the Stark men would probably bludgeon him to death but it was fun to think about.

Sansa was biting her lip to stop all her noises she wanted to let out, even when he purposely groaned wantoningly into her ear for only her to hear.

Her eyes were blown wide, dark with desire and she kept looking up at Petyr as she fought not to cum while the movie was quiet and Ripley was trying to get Newt to speak to her. But the bastard sped up even more, thrusting his fingers in and out of her faster and faster making Sansa think everyone could hear what was going on.

She wanted to cry out but settled for burying her fingers into the blanket instead and looked pleadingly up at Petyr for an end to her torture.

As blasts and screaming from the movie deafened the room with the first attack from the xenomorph Petyr turned his head in closer, "Don't fight it now, cum for daddy." With his permission Sansa felt the first wave crash over her, her eyes screwed tight as she fought not to cry or whimper again.

When it was over and Sansa could start to focus again and begun to get feeling back in her legs, she laid flat on her back looking at the ceiling and slowly became aware of the room around her. Petyr was sitting beside her his hip near her face, he was licking his fingers and smirking as he looked engrossed in the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is proof that sometimes writers are on the same wavelength. 
> 
> I couldn't help but laugh when @daddygillen and I spoke of similar ideas of Petyr being Sansa's real father, but after a few discussions I tried to make my fic a little different


End file.
